


A Culinary Horror

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 15 October 2011 in response to the prompt of <i>the Trio: surreptitious glance, mushrooms, and horror</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Culinary Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 15 October 2011 in response to the prompt of _the Trio: surreptitious glance, mushrooms, and horror_.

The scent of caramelised onions was wafting through the kitchen as Harry entered it.

"What smells good?"

"Artichoke-Mushroom-Onion Pie," Hermione told him, as Ron thought, _Ah, so that's what those green things were_.

"When can we eat it?"

"When it's _done_."

"I hope that's," Harry said, pausing as he saw the contents of Hermione's mixing bowl, "er, soon."

Ron bit back a laugh. "Mushrooms, huh?"

"Yes, Ron, mushrooms. You _like_ mushrooms."

"We do," Harry agreed, picking up the paper as Ron dropped it. "So, where'd you get the recipe?"

"From Luna."

Ron and Harry shared a glance of culinary horror.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Object Permanence (The Eaten Years Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567796) by [echoinautumn (maybetwice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetwice/pseuds/echoinautumn)




End file.
